Wrong Side of the Tracks
Wrong Side of the Tracks is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given by Big Smoke. Summary Once again, Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski are seen leaving Big Smoke's house, this time from the garage. Carl Johnson finds the two and Smoke told him that they have to go to the train at Unity Station. Drive to Unity Station with Big Smoke. When you get there, some Los Santos Vagos members hop on the top of the train and the train rides off. Quickly, jump on the Sanchez provided for you. Chase the train and ride up next to it and Big Smoke will start to shoot th gang members. Watch out! Don't get knocked off your bike by the oncoming trains! Ride at a good speed and let Big Smoke shoot them off. Don't waste your bullets trying to kill them: you can't hit them at your angle. Don't take the high road, just stay as far to the right as you can along the right tracks. If you are too close to the train, the bullets will hit the train and not the Vagos. Staying to the right will also be safe from the two trains if you are doing it right. Make sure all the gang members are killed before they reach the bridge connecting Los Santos to Flint County. After they are all dead, drive Smoke back to Los Santos and the mission is passed. Trivia * In the beta, the mission was supposedly to grab a package after the Los Santos Vagos are killed but it was cut before release. * This is one of the first missions to take Carl out of Los Santos and into Red County; for players playing strictly mission to mission this will be their first exposure to the rural area, too. * Oddly in the mission Local Liquor Store Carl complains about Catalina shooting so close to his ear, but he doesn't do it to Big Smoke, presumably as he is closer to Big Smoke and the fact that Smoke generally aims the gun higher, limiting the noise. * After the train gets around the first corner there will be a Glendale blocking the tracks, when the train hits it, it will explode this is strange because a train will not destroy a car immediately on impact. * If the player were to fail the mission and go along the tracks, invisible figures armed with MP5s would shoot at you. * It is possible to finish the mission easier via cheating with the Jetpack cheat or using the ramps next to the rails and using a sub-machinegun at the Vagos while on the Sanchez and landing it on the Train's Roof. * One of Happy tree friend stories is name The Wrong side of the tracks. Gallery WrongSideoftheTracks-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson using a Sanchez to chase the Los Santos Vagos gangsters on the Brown Streak train, whilst Big Smoke attempts to kill them See also *Wong Side of the Tracks- a side-mission in GTA: Liberty City Stories with a similar name Video walkthroughs de:Wrong Side of the Tracks es:Wrong Side of the Tracks fi:Wrong Side of the Tracks pl:Po złej stronie torów zh:Wrong Side of the Tracks Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas